


In Keeping With Tradition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For once, Draco discourages keeping with tradition.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Keeping With Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> For once, Draco discourages keeping with tradition.

Title: In Keeping With Tradition  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #86: Chastity  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: For once, Draco discourages keeping with tradition.

  
~

In Keeping With Tradition

~

Harry watched Draco tear the package open eagerly.

“What the--?” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “What’s this?”

Harry blanched. “I understood it’s traditional for couples to be celibate before their wedding,” he said. “Was Hermione wrong?”

“Granger told you this?” Draco made a face. “No wonder. There _is_ a tradition of exchanging chastity devices, but it’s mostly ceremonial. I figured my mother might have suggested this.”

Harry grinned. “So, we don’t have to do it?”

Draco smirked. “I won’t say if you don’t.”

“Keep my mouth busy enough and I won’t be able to, will I?” Harry purred.

Draco nodded. “Smart man.”

~


End file.
